Power Rangers Jurassic Bite
Power Rangers Jurassic Bite is the second season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Spirit Strike and succeeded by Power Rangers V-Quest. It was created by Galactinon as the 2nd season. It contains many elements from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuuger, Dino Squad, and Dinosaur King. Plot Two immortal dinosaurs awaken from their 65 million year slumber after Hellmaster returns from the Realm Beyond Time and Space. The dinosaurs track down all of the dinosaur cards but they can't defeat Hellmaster alone. They find three humans that help them stop Hellmaster from destroying the planet. Characters Jurassic Rangers Allies *Card Keeper *Rogue *Arro de Halon *Lada Villains *Hellmaster *Gatemaster *Jirax *Yorgat *Cody Mason Commanders *Jerin *Huliar *Ganger Hijiad *Vescer *Xangyat *Otondon *Julanidea *Dreamcatcher *Scaremaster *Devilresch *Scandor *Lidmont *Cryo Claw *Rager *Endod *Solarion *Lunerio *Pyrot *Necrohan *Poppew *Streamhaven *Ravenstrike *Poisonog *Incubor *Goroe *Ohanot *Phantomask *Elephor Arsenal *Jurassic Invoke Morpher *Styracho Invoke Morpher *Jurassic Energy Armor: Enables any ranger to create an embodiment of their dinosaur using a specific armor provided by the Energy Armor Card. *Jurassic Cards *Dino Pistol *Tyrannosaurus Sword ◆ *Brachiosaurus Staff ◆ *Ankylosaurus Mace ◆ *Liopleurodon Blaster ◆ * Pteranodon Daggers ◆ *Jurassic Cannon ◆◆◆◆ ◆ Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Tyrannosaurus Zord ◆ * Brachiosaurus Zord◆ *Ankylosaurus Zord◆ *Liopleurodon Zord◆ *Pteranodon Zord◆ *Styrachosaurus Zord◆ Auxillary Zords *Corythosaurus Zord❖ *Spinosaurus Zord❖ *Kentrosaurus Zord❖ *Velociraptor Zord❖ *Iguanodon Zord❖ *Megalodon Zord❖ *Stygimoloch Zord❖ *Amargasaaurus Zord❖ *Seismosaurus Carrier Zord❖ Megazords *Jurassic Bite Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Sonic Jurassic Megazord ◆◆◆❖◆ *Saw Jurassic Megazord ◆◆❖◆◆ *Spike Jurassic Megazord ◆❖◆◆◆ *Bullet Jurassic Megazord ◆◆◆◆❖ *Aquatic Jurassic Megzord◆◆❖ *Basher Jurassic Megazord◆◆❖◆◆ *Thruster Jurassic Megazord◆◆◆❖◆ *Styracho King Megaword ◆ *King Fang Megaword ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Iguana Claw Megazord ❖ *Jurassic Strikerzord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Jurassic Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: Dino Might Part 1 (Brennan, N'orte, and Ra'chelse debut) *Episode 2: Dino Might Part 2 (Brooklyn and Aaron debut) *Episode 3: Biting Through *Episode 4: Halo *Episode 5: Eruptions and Combustion *Episode 6: Splattered Paint *Episode 7: Claws Come Out *Episode 8: Blue and Why *Episode 9: Hurt Scales *Episode 10: Overpowered *Episode 11: Bad Decisions *Episode 12: Tiles *Episode 13: Raw Art *Episode 14: Predatorial Instincts *Episode 15: Vicious *Episode 16: King with Many Horns Part 1 (Styracho Ranger debuts) *Episode 17: King with Many Horns Part 2 *Episode 18: King with Many Horns Part 3 *Episode 19: King with Many Horns Part 4 (Styracho Ranger is Henry Welsch) *Episode 20: Black, Pink and Why *Episode 21: Caves and Dust *Episode 22: Yellow and Why *Episode 23: Cliffed *Episode 24: Hanger *Episode 25: Streets and Dirt *Episode 26: Daring the Dino *Episode 27: Mega Mode Part 1 *Episode 28: Mega Mode Part 2 *Episode 29: Inner Spirit Part 1 (Jurassic Rangers meet Spirit Rangers) *Episode 30: Inner Spirit Part 2 (Jurassic Rangers meet Spirit Rangers) *Episode 31: Red and Why *Episode 32: Day to Night to Day to Night *Episode 33: Dark Sun *Episode 34: Secrets in Hell *Episode 35: Being Rid Of (Rangers defeat Cody Mason) *Episode 36: Hit in the Tooth *Episode 37: Gate Opens (Gatemaster is defeated) *Episode 38: Creamed (Yorgat is defeated) *Episode 39: Extinction Part 1 (Jirax is defeated) *Final Episode: Extinction Part 2 (Hellmaster is sent back to THe Realm Beyond Time and Space) Notes *This is the first season to have a total of six rangers. *This is the first season to have a pink ranger. *This is the first season to have a male blue ranger. *This is the first season to not have a green ranger. *This is the first season to have a male red ranger throughout the entire season. *This is the first season to have a maroon ranger. *This is the first season to be dinosaur themed. *This is the first season to not have the sixth ranger call itself by its color. *This is the first season with a female yellow ranger. Category:Galactinon Category:Series